The Darker Side of Life - Year 1
by BOOMitsMegan
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Azalea Hawthorne are a part of two of the most powerful pureblooded families in the wizarding world. This year they start their Hogwarts experience. Making enemies, causing trouble and basically being your stereotypical Slytherin. follow them throughout their journey and learn why most Slytherins appear as they are. I suck at summeries.


A/N I'm kind of back in my little Harry Potter obsession and then got this idea one books and films focus on everything from a Gryffindor's point of view. What happens to the Slytherins? More importantly, the ones from ancient Pureblood lines. I got a rough story idea in my head and decided to write it down. Lemme know what you think of it and if I should carry it on.

* * *

"Just think Zee, one more week until we start Hogwarts," my best friend Draco said. I have known him for years. Mine and his families are two of the most important wizarding families. Our fathers are high up in the ministry not to mention we are incredibly wealthy and hold the best parties.

"One week until we rule Slytherin, together!" I replied. I have always been a drama queen when not having to act like a Pure-blood aristocrat. We had gone to get our equipment from Diagon Alley the previous week when we received our letters. It was a very exciting time, especially when we got our wands. Ollivander was a very strange old man, always muttering to himself. Draco and I swear we heard him say the name 'Harry Potter' while we were in there. THE Harry Potter. The reason that mother and father dearest were almost sent to Azkaban. This is because they were followers of 'You-Know-Who' or better known in my house, the Dark Lord. Draco has been given the job of trying to befriend him, I don't really understand why. He sounds like an idiot to me. Destroying the Dark Lord was pure coincidence, he does not contain any more special powers than I do. I mean, his mother was a mudblood for Merlin's sakes! So, here we are, Draco and I, sat outside on a warm summer night talking about what we are expecting from Hogwarts. We have been looking forward to this time for years. I am actually going to find it amusing watching all the mudbloods that have never heard of our world before gawping at the simplest of things. Those poor deprived souls. I'm sure I can introduce them into the magical world very well. Teach them a few curses and hexes too. They will be too busy staring at the actual possibility of magic to know what hit them. They don't even deserve to be a part of our kind, of course, providing for our amusement is a plus side to having them around. I mean, what is the point of allowing such filth into Hogwarts anyway?

"Azalea. Come." Mother shouted from the door. I winced and shot an apologetic look at my best friend. "See you next week Dray and remember, September 1st. Be there on time! With that, I bid you farewell." I gave a dramatic bow and followed her out to Draco sat in his back garden chuckling to himself.

* * *

A week later I awoke to my personal house elf Libby awakening me to let me know that everything was ready for me to go. Apparently I was 'acting up' at Malfoy Manor with my 'ridiculous exit' which deserved me punishment. Mother said that if I chose to act like a hooligan then I would be treated like one. I got three hours' worth of hexes and curses as 'character building' to try and force me to act like an appropriate Pure-blood child and not a ransacking blood traitor. I had had much worse character building sessions with mother and father so it wasn't anything that I couldn't deal with. I was just used to it I guess. I just couldn't wait to get on the train and get to Hogwarts. All I knew about Hogwarts was from the stories that I had been told by my older brother Seth. He will be going into his third year at Hogwarts so has told me everything that I need to know. I also have a twin sister called Trinity that will be starting Hogwarts the same time as me. She is a bit of a wimp though. She sticks to books and thinks that referring to the muggleborns as 'mudbloods' isn't right. There is no way she will end up in Slytherin meaning mother isn't going to be too happy. Hey, at least it's not with me. It's not my fault Trinity hasn't got the makings to be a great and powerful witch. As long as she doesn't show any signs of becoming a blood traitor then she will be fine.

"Mistress Azalea miss, Mistress Hawthorne is wanting you downstairs to go to the station." Libby informed me.

"Tell her I will be right down."

With one last glance at my room, I hurried downstairs so that I didn't keep my impatient mother waiting. As I got down the stairs, Seth and Trinity were already downstairs and waiting for me so I was the last to be ready causing a scolding from my mother.

"Azalea Elizabeth Hawthorne. Why must you take so long in getting ready. You have nearly made your brother, sister and yourself late. Come along now, we are meeting Narcissa and Draco at the barrier." We were going to be side-along apparating to Kings Cross station where we would meet up with Draco and his mother. I don't know what I would do If Draco wasn't coming with me to Hogwarts. He is my rock, and I am his. We have always stuck together through thick and thin, helped each other whenever we were in need of comforting. I remember one time when Draco and I were around five and playing a game of tag on our broomsticks inside. We had just been taught how to fly by a professional quidditch player that my father knew. We couldn't completely control our turning properly and we knocked over one of aunt Narcissa's best china pots. Draco got into a lot of trouble. Yeah, it could have easily been fixed with magic, but Draco had to be taught 'what carelessness can cause'. After his reprimanding from his father, I remember us hiding out in his gardens where I would just hold him. I held him until he felt safe again and that everything was okay. Then over the years when similar situations happened to both of us we would floo into each other's rooms, as we had a connected fireplace to the floo network in our rooms, and we would just sit there with each other making sure that they were fine. Draco is my best friend and I don't think that anything would change that. I know that I am his too. We both go to each other when we get into our situations and rely on each other to keep us strong. Our time at Hogwarts isn't going to be any different. As I already told Draco countless times, we will rule Slytherin together. No one can get in our way and I don't think that anyone would want to. Not with the Malfoy's and Hawthorne's being the oldest and most powerful pureblooded lines in Wizarding England.

As we neared the barrier to get onto the train platform, we saw two heads of white-blonde hair that could only be Draco and his mother. Just seeing Draco made me feel so much better about going to Hogwarts. He was going to be there every step of the way. I had already been through the barrier before when we were taking my brother to the station last year and the year prior, so I already knew what I had to do. I held onto the trolley full of my things for the year and walked towards the brick wall separating platforms nine and ten. Once I hit the wall I felt an odd sensation go through me and before I knew it I was on the other side. Families were bustling everywhere. Children were hanging out of the train like pathetic dogs waving to their families. Mothers were double and triple checking their children to make sure that they had everything. They do all know that they will see them all in a few months for Christmas break don't they? The stupidity of some people, no need to make a big deal out of leaving; it's only school for Merlin's sake. A moment later and Draco joined me viewing the platform for the first time. He was then followed by Seth, Trinity and our mothers. Seth said a quick goodbye and hurried away to meet with his friends.

"Azalea, Trinity, I want you to both behave yourselves this year and not get yourself mixed in with the wrong crowd. Your first year is important on making your first impressions and we do not want you two to be mingling with the improper sort. Do you understand?" I had already heard this lecture a million times over the summer. I don't know why mother repeats herself. Why would I, Azalea Elizabeth Hawthorne, want to mix with mudbloods and blood traitors? I think mother needs to be more worried about Trinity than me, in fact, I think that she should be more worried about the poor unfortunate souls that I don't get mixed in with. Mother said nothing about staying away from them, she just said to not get mixed in with them. Our mothers gave us a final goodbye and Draco and I separated ways with Trinity to go meet up with our other friends. We found them all sitting in one of the compartments waiting for us. I chose to sit in between Draco and Daphne Greengrass, my closest girl friend, because I had a feeling that Pansy Parkinson was going to be rather annoying today. I couldn't be dealing with all her whining and moaning today. Today was supposed to be a good day. Other members of our compartment crew contained Blaise Zabini, Draco's closest guy friend, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy's second half, you never see the two without each other, and Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle don't really pay much attention to well, anything besides food. Combined they probably have the IQ range of a doormat and that is being kind. Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle are only really kept around because of their pureblood status. That and the fact that they will do more or less anything that we ask them to, within reason of course. So they are kind of handy to keep around. The final train whistle blew and slowly we were on our way to the next seven years of our lives, Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N So? Let me know what your thoughts were and also on any spelling or grammatical issues. What do you think to the sort of idea of everything? This is only the first chapter and I haven't got anything else written yet. I wanted to know if it was worth me putting some time into writing this first before I did anything with it. Updates will also be slow and kind of choppy due to final year exams and coursework deadlines and whatnot. Please review and leave your thoughts!

Megan :)


End file.
